


<ABO·MSN>危机

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 难以预料国民男团竟然分化出两个O。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	危机

**Author's Note:**

> 3p，j攻，极度变态注意。夹带私货注意。  
> 之后会有后续，但也可以看成独立电影。

难以预料国民男团竟然分化出两个O。现在这个世道连A都在争相走O化的趋势，只为了迎接O的审美取向，按理说分化成O是个好事，O拥有的独特魅力就连B都难以抵挡——难就难在这个性吸力，放到杂志上，放到采访里，自然是普通人追寻的对象，但论麻烦程度，工作能力着实是任何一个staff都不敢想象的。  
一个组合里，只要有O，无论队内有没有A，从结果上来说都是弊大于利，杰尼斯做了这么多年，早就已经疏通了各种概率和可能。  
所以，08年二宫和也分化成O的时候经纪人就差跪在地上叫松本润爸爸了。  
但指着一个小的也没用，经纪人眼前一黑，分化成B没用，分化成A出了问题很麻烦，分化成O直接主动辞职算了。  
二宫和也分化那天，把原本已经调理得当的樱井翔也给刺激发情了。两个O在录完团综后像死了似的瘫倒在沙发上。  
味道诱人得不得了。  
B大野智和B相叶雅纪在房间撑得实在是受不了，捂着裤裆一个两个逃亡似的去卫生间。保健所的医生隔着房门喊话，必要的时候两个o互相解决也是有抚慰作用的。  
这叫他们怎么搞——樱井翔和二宫和也你看看我我看看你，眼神交汇一下便确认了双方并不想为对方解决问题的想法。  
如果可以的话，二宫想，团内任何一个人是A都可以，他都能接受。  
如果可以的话，樱井想，最好大野智发现自己原来是个A，他把自己交给自己的哥哥才完全放心——面子的问题他也考虑到了。  
倒不是说B不可以，而是他们本能地，强烈地渴望着Alpha活跃的信息素，不消说生理，至少心理上可以慰平如火山喷发般的性欲。  
医生中有几个A，和经纪人商量着能不能进去帮忙解决。经纪人琢磨着二宫应该不久就缴械投降，只是樱井麻烦点，这个男人莫名其妙充满了A的自尊心。  
谁想结果是二宫先声拒绝，樱井没说什么，倒是给了同来的医生一个眼色——在国民偶像脑子里，最要紧的往往不是欲望，他们边难受边盘算着各种可能的解决方案，尽量想避免一切不良影响。  
休息室终于没有医生走动了，樱井翔听到二宫和也低低呻吟，他用余光瞥到二宫的手塞进了裤裆，如果凝神细听还能听到手指在蜜穴内抽插的水声，他皱眉看着自己的队友自慰快到高潮，下面已经湿的溃不成军。  
“……哈，我、我如果没那么难受了帮一下你吧……”二宫换了个平躺的姿势好让自己的手指更加深入，他无以形容这种难受，难受到他想把衣服撕裂，想大发脾气，想浑身都喷火，想到他顾不得那么多，还去考虑樱井翔原来你自己收敛这么多。  
只要他还有理智在，他就还不能达到他渴望的那个顶点，他就会继续这么痛苦下去。  
樱井翔对他的场面话一笑置之，他脑内正在快速闪过这么多年来跟他做过爱的A或者B，任何一个，但凡能抚平他随发情伴来的焦躁的，他都想了，包括那些只见过一面的或不可逾越的前辈A，他的性欲就这么被卸开了一个大口。  
“啊、好想死。”  
他听见二宫呻吟出声，不可置否的赞同，指甲都被咬破了皮。  
事情严重到二宫身上的苹果味，樱井翔身上的酒心巧克力味蔓延到公司内部。  
好闻的气味堆多了都是臭的，站在门外候着的医生和经纪人，助理，也有些受不了的了，不用几个小时岚的休息室成为了重隔离区。  
如果不能解决那就只有放置了。  
大野智和相叶雅纪在外面担心地走来走去，他们没一会儿感慨还好松本润不在，过一会儿又感慨松本润为什么不快点回来。  
两个最机灵的脑子已经被生理状况和欲望缠得报废了，只有松本润是他们可以依靠的对象。

松本润是快马加鞭赶过来的，堵车的路段也不管什么形象，冲下的士狂奔回事务所。  
他看着大野智和相叶雅纪担忧地盯着一屏信息素隔离布。  
“翔君和nino怎么样了？”松本润问。  
“总而言之很糟糕。”天然两个人一致回复。  
“你们不能进去帮忙解决一下吗？就算是B。”松本润直截了当地问到他们两人的痛处。  
大野智和相叶雅纪看了松本润一眼，欲言又止。  
“不行。”结果是相叶雅纪半晌才回复，“好想标记他——我觉得我会忍不住。”  
他？哪个？松本润差点脱口而出，疑惑地表情都摆出来了，被大野智按了按肩膀。  
“他们也不愿意吧，以后该怎么见面呀。”大野智说，理由很诚恳。  
松本润立即明白了这其中的弯绕，他偷偷骂了句樱井翔和二宫和也两人白长这么好的脑子。  
“我去解决。”松本润脱了风衣给大野智，朝医生挥手，“能给我的都给我，抑制剂就不要了。”  
“可……松本先生您还——”  
“那你们能想出解决办法吗？”松本润厉声，吓得在场的人大气不敢出。  
“庆幸的是我还没分化。”松本润语气稍微平和了些，他有他的道理。  
O信息素的刺激无疑夜会加快松本润的分化速度，所以，ABO，薛定谔的猫。  
“可是……”这回换经纪人多嘴，松本润瞪了他一眼，搬起医生准备的疗箱掀帘子走进去。  
不打开盒子怎么知道猫是死是活。

-  
味道已经浓的二宫要呕吐了，可他还有最后一丝凉心不把窗户打开，让熟苹果味和酒心巧克力味蔓延到街上。  
他已经数不清楚自己自慰了多久了，没结果，他虽然很不想表达，扭曲到对自己几近厌恶，但他真的好希望有一个alpha，或者溢满alpha信息素的按摩棒也可以，狠狠地蹂躏他，进入他作恶的腺体，他还在呼吸的每一刻钟都想去变性——  
樱井翔又何尝不是，妄想对象已然不能满足他了，他大脑从依稀几个A到一篇黑，要不是还有理智，茶几上放的手灯他都想稍微借来用用。他和二宫和也在密闭的，腐臭的空间里低喘着，想死的要命，像吸食毒品的重度患者。  
松本润进来了——摘下防毒面具，他把疗具放茶几上，看着两个哥哥一个跪着一个躺着，面色潮红，衣衫不整，浑身被搔得粉嫩，下体还一片淫靡。  
“我还没分化，所以不用担心标记问题。”松本润知道这句话是弱命题，但还是出声安慰两个哥哥，他们总需要一个不确切的声音救他们。  
“信息素是药用的，你们谁先来？”  
二宫和也和樱井翔不约而同地抬头看一眼松本润。  
年轻人血气方刚的被两个O盯得怪不好意思，他耳尖都泛红了挠着头说：“抱歉。我擅自进来了。”  
“润，想要……”  
放弃自尊争不过厚脸皮，樱井翔“松”字还没出口二宫就起身要求了。  
松本润看了樱井翔一眼。  
樱井翔点点头，“nino第一次分化，他更难受。”  
“我用按摩棒，你放放松，好好享受吧。”松本润把器具拿出来，陪二宫跪在地上，从后面抱住了二宫，抚摸他的额头，二宫喘着气沉在他怀里说不出一个字。  
他任松本润掰开他的双腿，医用白手套冰凉的触感深入刚出炉的omega未经他人触碰的蜜穴。二宫和也很敏感，松本润深入的手指激起了他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，他浑身颤抖，咬紧下唇不好意思让自己满嘴的淫靡再泄露出来，他抓紧松本润临时套上的白大褂，靠在松本润颈肩大肆吸取药用alpha的信息素。  
松本润对于性事，本不是生涩的人，可这时他深入的到底是队友的身体，侵犯的毕竟是一同工作十多年的队友。  
他屏息凝神保持自己的专注力，有理有序尽量轻地揉抚二宫和也的穴，探索结的位置，却还是免不了被omega香甜的味道冲昏头脑，他也紧张，汗都湿了衬衫，他咽了口唾沫，垂眸看二宫和也充满情欲而白得充血的脸颊下体有了丝反应，他急忙移开视线——  
樱井翔在看他。那眼神里有很多情愫，不如以往的简单，松本润看不出他眼里的意思了，那双漆黑的眼瞳被生理盐水围绕着亮晶晶的，反倒深邃了。樱井翔眼眶红红的，眉头也皱着，他换了趴着的姿势死死盯着松本润和二宫和也的动作，那双眼，是严肃，是急躁，是不满，是——  
松本润不知为什么离不开那双眼，他耳畔二宫和也不再拘束着喘息起来，都快把他大褂扯掉，他听到二宫和也小声地呻吟。  
他说，润，进来好不好，标记我好不好，好难受，真的好难受。  
松本润忙收回视线凝视二宫和也，慌乱之下他骂自己怎么会这么冲动，他沾满二宫体液的手套像强力的魔药，吸引着他体内某股热火在腹部燃烧起来。他下体胀得更厉害了，手指却浑然有序地伸进第三根。  
水绕着他的手腕流到他的膝盖上。  
樱井翔艰难地爬下沙发，几乎是匍匐着绕道松本润和二宫和也身边，艰难地直起身替松本润抹去额头上的汗，从背后抱紧松本润的腰，擦掉松本润快掉下来的眼泪。  
樱井翔知道，松本润快要分化了。刚刚令他冷静的医用信息素味道越来越淡，而松本润流出的汗液淡淡的香味早已涌入樱井的鼻腔。松本润看不见二宫鼻尖的挪动，樱井翔看得到，那只汉堡手揪着衣服，指甲尖都红了。  
“没关系。”  
樱井翔低声说，气息虚得令人心疼。  
“没关系。”  
樱井翔又说了一遍。  
二宫和也睁开眼，湿漉漉的双眼意味深长地看着松本润，松开手握的拳，被掐紫的肉手还有点痉挛的味道，他撩走松本润沾在眼眶的细发，对着他的脸颊吻了上去，动作果断地不像是一只发情的omega。  
松本润闭上眼任二宫和也亲吻，而樱井翔却替他脱下衣服，鼻尖慢慢靠上他厚实的肩，一点一点轻轻啄起来。  
倘若樱井翔擦去的眼泪是松本润急的，那这个眼泪就是被分化刺激的。松本润却不知道，他不知为什么忍不住眼泪，他只觉得身体很热，很胀，很痛。  
他看着二宫和也痛苦却隐忍地慢慢适应他手上的节奏，没有对他做任何的要求，尽管他肉眼可见的想要被侵犯，求偶的味道骚得到处都是，二宫却还是忍着连呻吟都不大声；他脑子里还回响着樱井翔刚刚那句微乎其微的安慰，他终于把手从二宫和也穴内伸出来，拿起按摩棒把挥发性的alpha信息素调到最满。  
二宫和也轻轻制止了他，松本润触碰到二宫粘稠而又温热的手指才意识到自己的手冰的可怕，他抬头看那猫唇一开一合。  
不需要。  
二宫和也说。  
他换了个姿势，岔开双腿将穴口对着松本润西装裤下挺立得不成样子的阴茎。  
樱井翔从背后解开了松本润的裤腰带，樱井翔的手也冰的可怕，是空调狂吹的那种病态冰，激得他颤抖。樱井翔开始慢慢撸动松本润的性器，急促而粗沉地呼吸声灌进他脑子里，他不知道樱井翔的手为何是干的，但他腰侧贴上樱井翔的腹部却是湿的，滑的，他难以置信到这种地步了樱井翔还忍着。  
二宫和也抓着松本润的手贴上自己胀疼的乳粒，初分化omega难免渴求乳腺的安抚，松本润明显看到他穴口的张合。  
他好想进去。  
他强迫自己转移注意力，他但凡是B中的人中龙凤又怎么忍得住两个性吸力如此强劲的omega夹击，兜兜转转，他想回头看樱井翔，樱井翔却不让他看。  
樱井翔那双修剪整齐骨节分明的手轻轻拍了拍他的腰部。  
“来（去）吧。”  
他两个哥哥同时说。

-  
Alpha浓厚而又强烈的信息素迅速盖过两个发情omega的信息素蔓延至整个房间。樱井翔贪婪地呼吸着休息室的空气终于解开把手放到自己的性器上快速抽动起来。  
他不用看都能想到，二宫和也那身板被松本润压在身下不断地操干，他容易留痕，身体上一定全是自己抓过的红痕，松本润也肯定是，用力而又温柔地抱着他，始终小心地送入自己的性器。  
他耳畔二宫和也的呻吟声已经搞得他又硬了一次，他这次倒不收敛，脱下裤子利索将按摩棒插进自己的穴口，头仰在沙发上享受的抽插。  
他知道他刚刚幻想过松本润，尽管是难堪的，不愿表现的，但随二宫一次次高潮的吟叫他不愿压抑了，他闭上眼能看见松本润满足的表情，在自己体内享受地抽插。  
松本润吻二宫的鼻尖，吻他被操哭流泪的眼角，吻他的上唇与二宫的舌尖相触便一发不可收拾的纠缠起来。他只能感到二宫的双腿夹着他，温穴夹着他，不放他走，他也暂时不愿走。那里面很柔软，他为了不碰到二宫的结仍然保持着半抽插，他知道二宫一直在往下移，本能地寻求一个alpha的标记但却微妙地控制住了自己和弟弟的距离，明明沙发都被抠烂了，锁骨有点红。  
他放肆呻吟着，进行着一场合理却背德的尽欢，越是高潮他们越是相拥，直到松本润缴械在二宫体内，精液顺着还在惯性张合的穴口流出，透明的避孕环线也在一滩银水中熠熠。  
松本润在二宫颈后的腺体轻轻啃了一口。  
-  
樱井不知什么时候被松本完全填满了。  
他的手臂被松本润拉过来放到他的肩上。他的弟弟该霸道的时候毫不讲理，把似乎没有知觉的樱井翔的双臂扣住他的脖子，他抬起樱井的臀肉，赞叹樱井这似女人般好看的臀腿线条，对着樱井已经完全开拓的穴口长驱直入，樱井睁眼看他，他感受到那灼热，即使是被长睫毛阻挡的，眯着的眼投射出来的，他也突然明白了，刚刚樱井翔看他那一眼是在告诉他，自己也想要。  
松本润俯下身子想吻他，樱井撇开脸去，那双好亲的嘴唇上下触碰着好像在轻喃什么。松本润知道他在拒绝，原因还在于那点不好收场的界限，他没空管樱井的心思，抵住樱井的下巴用他最激烈的方式吻住了他，舌头直抵他口腔的深处，与他激吻起来。  
刚分化的，第一次发情的alpha，才不会意识到自己无法控制信息素，他只是本能的用了更为霸道的方式强制占有更难占有的omega，一顶就顶在了樱井的深处，他顶动胯部彻底碰到了樱井的结。  
樱井快要疯了，他刚克制好的信息素又被无理的alpha刺激出来，理智彻底崩溃，他整个身躯都在叫嚣着交配。  
他乳粒肿胀得都快发紫，只要一碰那细细的小口便会吐出奶液。  
他完全没意识二宫是怎么在他身下含住他性器的，两个从不乏女人的男人到这时都显得娴熟了，二宫对他前身和乳头的刺激让他都不知道自己的眼睛到底是睁开的还是闭上的。  
松本润从他身后进入他，撞击他的私密，他臀部被松本的西装裤顶得都挤出波纹，他夹着松本润的大腿贪婪地狂蹭，嘴里里却哀求着二宫让他释放，让他泌出的乳汁好好被接着。  
二宫舌尖灵巧地舔上樱井的乳，两边都不放过，一边吸吮一边按捏，樱井被两个弟弟弄的爽到灵魂都快出窍，他搞不清楚他分化成o那么克制是为了什么，他似乎从来没有将感性推及至这种世界。无论睁眼还是闭眼，他的脑子里就只剩一片白色的亮光，他不知道从什么时候起他连自己的声音都听不到了，恍惚间还想着刚刚不应该忍着的，他早该把色情地自慰着的二宫和也来来回回侵犯一次。

-  
“醒了？”  
樱井翔睁眼看到二宫穿着病号服披着相叶雅纪的外套给他递了杯温水。  
“松润呢？”  
“信息素失调了，在隔离。”  
樱井坐起身，头感到有些晕眩，工作的强压导致的肌肉剧烈的酸痛和不久前那次放肆的发情搞得他全身麻木，“他需要陪着，谁在那吗？”  
二宫抬头看樱井神情还未清醒的样子。  
“他们在。”二宫说，“你还觉得自己能无懈可击地面对他吗？”  
恍如醍醐灌顶，樱井翔在二宫的停顿中彻底清醒了，他瘫倒在病床上揉了揉眼睛，不知怎么的笑了起来。  
“他们在就好。”

-fin-


End file.
